pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldest senior brother
Eldest senior brother of Su Ming is a Shaman Lord of Autumn Sea Tribe.Ch. 369 He also was the eldest disciple of Tian Xie Zi. He was the scion of the three clones that belonged to Nine Li's Shaman Lord, Xing Gan (刑干, Xíng Gàn).Ch. 674 Later, he went to transformation into Xing Gan and he took his name.Ch. 675 Appearance After transforming into Xing Gan, he no longer had head. His face was in a chest. He was tall and muscular. Ch. 190 Personality A lot of disciples from other summits in Freezing Sky Clan had an opinion about the eldest senior brother of the Ninth Summit that of a coward who loved isolating himself.Ch. 225 He is very protective of his junior brothers. But he know sometimes one has to suffer. He send Hu Zi to the Immortals’ Union, who waged war, to toughen up.Ch. 1166 Background Su Ming's eldest senior brother was saved by Tian Xie Zi from the Great Patriarch.Ch. 727 When he joined Ninth Summit, 300 slaves went with him.Ch. 284 When he asked Tian Xie Zi how to increase his power quickly, his Master replied, that he needed to have a clear mind. He chose to isolate himself for long periods of time.Ch. 222 History Book 2 When Su Ming joined Ninth Summit, his eldest senior brother couldn't come out and greet him properly, because he was in isolation as usual. But he gave Su Ming protection item, blue piece of ice with blue fire inside.Ch. 224 When Zi Che was injured and Su Ming asked for help to go to Northern Frontier Tribe to Northern Frontier Tribe to kill the person from responsible, Hu Zi and second senior brother went with him. Their eldest senior brother sent one of his 300 slaves to protect his junior brothers. After the news of the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, the Sky Mist Shaman Hunt would take place sooner. As members of Freezing Sky Clan went to battle Shamans, Su Ming decided to go too. His eldest senior brother sent Fa Zang, one of his 300 slaves to accompany him.Ch. 322 Later in land of Shamans, when Su Ming met with Autumn Sea Tribe, Fa Zang was used as intermediary to communicating Su Ming's eldest senior brother with members of the tribe. Book 3 When the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands was approaching, Tian Xie Zi went to Eastern Wastelands to do something about it. When he wasn't coming back, Su Ming's eldest senior brother went out too. He visited Autumn Sea Tribe first. Then he went looking for their Master.Ch. 526 Ch. 541 After Su Ming destroyed purple-robed Di Tian's clone, his eldest senior brother under Di Tian's control walked out of the coffin on battlefield nearby Eastern Wastelands Tower. His body was mutilated.Ch. 670 He attacked Su Ming, who didn't want to fight him. When Su Ming was wounded, his eldest senior brother was able to retain a small portion of his will even after he was controlled by Di Tian and shouted to Su Ming to kill him.Ch. 671 Su Ming understood his eldest senior brother's actions. That he needed to become stronger and he entered the later stage of the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 672 Then they fought properly. As descendant, he summoned Shaman Vessels of Nine Li. God of Shamans' skull appeared and attacked Su Ming, who fought back with Disaster of the Stars. Then his eldest senior brother summoned the armor and the Shaman Cauldron. But he was beaten, after Su Ming used many Arts like Shift in the Moon or Sun's Sacrifice and his statue of the God of Berserkers. Then he went through transformation into his progenitor Xing Gan. He cut off his own head, decided to forget his name, named himself Xing Gan and summoned Axe of Execution. Cutting the head off, released him from Di Tian's control. He told Su Ming that their Master's presence has disappeared from the Land of Berserkers and the second senior brother was in Great Leaf Immortal Sect. Then, he attacked Ji An.Ch. 676 He was fighting alongside Su Ming against Immortals. From the last Relocation Rune, Immortals sent a powerful treasure. It was a stone the size of a head and heavily riddled with holes. It charged towards Xing Gan. When it exploded, Xing Gan along with nearby Berserkers and Immortals turned into stone statues.Ch. 695 Su Ming and second senior brother took his statue back to the Ninth Summit.Ch. 719 Ch. 724 Later, he was restored to life by the ancient will from Yin Death Region in exchange of Su Ming accepting a title of Yin Death Child and going to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 745 Ch. 747 Book 4 Three senior brothers of Su Ming decided to get stronger no matter what price. They obeyed the ancient will from Yin Death Region and they conquered the other continents in Yin Death Vortex. They fulfilled its requests. Xing Gan killed countless lives during those conquests. They got Brand known as Dark Dawn’s Ghost and and became Dark Dawn Expanse Cosmos’ Sacrificial Children. Then they left Yin Death Region. After that they split up. Eldest senior brother made Hua Yan Yue enter any sect he liked to practice his cultivation and perfect his Phantom Dao. And Hu Zi was sent to join the Immortals’ Union and raise from the bottom. Eldest senior brother forced him to suffer more. he himself joined Heaven's Howler sect. Over the course of seven hundred years, he's killed one billion lives for them. He wanted them to send him to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. A person from Heaven's Howlers promised him to send him, once the war against Morning Dao Sect would end. At some point, he turned against them to practice his Murderous Dao. Ch. 944 Book 5 Xing Gan survived the explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, which created a gap in True Morning Dao World. He commanded a legion of cultivators in red robes. Their presences seemed to be connected, fusing into a single shockingly strong one. Xing Gan's cultivation base exuded a bizarre ripple. He seemed like an Almighty, but at the same time, not. One day, there were approached by Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu.Ch. 1162 Two cultivators tried to speak to them. When a legion of cultivators was ordered by Xing Gan to kill them, they mentioned they represent Ninth Summit Sect. Xing Gan went with Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu.Ch. 1163 At last, Su Ming met his eldest senior brother. While drinking wine, Xing Gan told his junior brother how he, Hua Yan Yue and Hu Zi felt after Su Ming left to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence and how they cooperated with the ancient will from Yin Death Region and left the Land of Berserkers themselves. Then Su Ming told what happened to him during all those years. He shared about his thoughts about their Master Tian Xie Zi being one of Masked people. After mentioning Su Xuan Yi’s plan, the war between Saint Defier and Dark Dawn and founding Ninth Summit Sect to take control over True Morning Dao World, Su Ming added his plan to possess Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos itself. All of it made Su Ming feel free of burden. His eldest senior brother only voiced his willingness to help as a support to him. Then they sensed their other brothers.Ch. 1167 As the ship got closer to Su Ming and eldest senior brother, Hu Zi charged forth to his junior brother and hugged him tearfully.Ch. 1168 Second senior brother joined them happily too. As everyone rejoiced, second senior brother recited a poem, leaving others in daze. Then the bald crane woke up from a long nap and complimented his poem with idolization. Second senior brother was happy to meet the bald crane, who could appreciate and understand him. When Hua Yan Yue was creating another poem, three brothers beat him up.Ch. 1169 While they sat together, Su Ming sensed loosing connection to his Surging Indulger Clone. Hu Zi used his ability Enter Dream and showed a vision. Second senior brother and Hu Zi recognized in the picture Heavenly Incense Rune. After that, Su Ming went for his clone with Hu Zi. And eldest senior brother and second senior brother decided to help with setting up the sect.Ch. 1170 More and more cultivators from True Morning Dao World were gathered to Ninth Summit Sect. Eldest senior brother was not willing to take up a position of Sect Master, he became Great Sect Elder and was just in charge of punishments. With his murderous aura, he intimidated all the disciples. He resided on first summit.Ch. 1180 Ninth Summit Sect had a conflict with New Dao Sect. Many battles have been fought. Despite strenghtening protective Runes by Hu Zi, they were broken. A large number of cultivators died.Ch. 1204 Then Su Ming returned after six years. He obliterated Dao Zong and made cultivators from New Dao Sect worship him and join Ninth Summit later.Ch. 1205 Some time later, Su Ming’s senior brothers sensed his will replacing True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1224 Book 6 Later, Su Ming recreated continents in the territory of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1226 Then cultivators from Ninth Summit Sect settled there. Hua Yan Yue was managing the sect, Hu Zi was strenghtening the protective Runes and eldest senior brother was preparing cultivators to the war.Ch. 1228 When Su Ming was in the Berserkers' world, he killed black Ancient will from Yin Death Region, who had Brands on his senior brothers.Ch. 1244 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 Hu Zi, Berserkers and cultivators of Ninth Summit Sect were attacked by those from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. Even though invaders had six-tenths of their cultivation bases suppressed by Su Ming, they were formidable opponents. Hu Zi fought like a tiger with a huge spiked mace. Eldest senior brother was using the Shaman Souls to fight. And Hua Yan Yue was sending orders all around. People from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier took a lot of casualties. They were under pressure, but couln't retreat and their morale was falling.Ch. 1284 Second senior brother had been able to turn Ninth Summit into an unshakable force and command it in a way that all of the sect's combat abilities were brought out to the max. Eldest senior brother had a Spell, which allowed him to manifest hundreds versions of himself in price of immoblizing real body.Ch. 1285 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans. They spent several years together.Ch. 1287 Eldest senior brother was practicing with the Predecessor of Dao Ocean.Ch. 1288 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Eldest senior brother rebuilt his body and had a head.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers The Sound of Creation. To walk the path of Sound Creation, he chose to isolate himself and go into a state of silence, away from the noise around him.Ch. 229 He was training fusion of two complete opposites. Isolation being ice, and noise being fire.Ch. 272 As Shaman Lord, he commanded 300 slaves, who fought for him. Being descendant of Nine Li's Shaman Lord, he could summon his Vessels: God of Shamans' skull - offensive item. The green armor - defensive item. Shaman Cauldron - an item holding Shaman's kismet. As Xing Gan, he owned Axe of Execution, a gigantic bronze battle axe. He cultivated a path of murder, a river of souls. He obtained his power through slaughter. His level of cultivation wasn’t high, but his murderous aura was beyond compare. He could manifest an endless river filled with countless living spirits howling shrilly. Quotes "Fourth, you just came to the mountain. It’s a pity that I can’t come out of isolation just yet. I can only do so after a few years. How about this? I’ll give this to you. Use it to protect yourself." "You are my junior brother, our youngest junior brother. We might have different blood flowing in our veins, but we are cultivators of the ninth summit. Destiny has gathered us together, so we… will be family which is much closer than those that share the same blood!" Notes He might be based upon Xing Tian from Classic of Mountains and Seas: Classic of Regions beyond the Seas, West. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters